The invention is directed to an improved system for the continuous process of chewing gum bases.
Typically, a chewing gum composition comprises a water-soluble bulk portion, a water-insoluble chewing gum base portion, and typically water-insoluble flavoring agents. The insoluble gum base generally comprises elastomers, elastomer solvents, plasticizers, waxes, emulsifiers, and inorganic fillers. The water-soluble portion dissipates with a portion of the flavoring agent over a period of time during chewing. The gum base portion is retained in the mouth throughout the time that the product chewed.
Chewing gum bases, as well as the chewing gum product itself, are typically produced by a batch-type method, although continuous extruders can also be used. In the batch method, Sigma blade batch mixers are typically utilized. The batch processing, however, tends to be labor-intensive and produces chewing gums of various consistency.
Once the gum base is formed, emulsifiers, such as lecithin, softeners, such as glycerin or Wesson oil, corn syrup, and bulking agents, such as sugars or sugar alcohols are added to the molten mass. Later flavorings, such as flavor oils and/or spray-dried flavors, and sweeteners are added while mixing is continued until a homogeneous mass is achieved. The chewing gum mass is then cooled and later rolled, scored, and wrapped into the final product.
The use of continuous extruders to make chewing gum bases and the final chewing gum product has been developed in order to simplify and reduce the time required to manufacture the gum base and chewing gum products. Continuous extrusions processes also reduce the cost of the final products and produce chewing gum bases and final gum products of more uniform and consistent quality.
The use of continuous extruders to make a final chewing gum product are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,760 to Degady et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,325 to Lesko et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,407 to Kramer et al. The use of continuous extruders to produce chewing gum bases are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,919 and 5,486,366, both to Song et al.
The continuous gum base and chewing gum processes disclosed in these patents typically utilize a continuous extrusion machine, such as a twin-screw extruder. These extruders can be co-rotational, counter-rotational, intermeshing or tangential, depending on the requirements and purposes of the system involved. These extruders typically have several different feed inlets where the ingredients are added. The elongated screw mechanisms inside the barrels of the extruders are equipped with different types of elements. Continuous extrusion machines which can be used for producing a chewing gum base or a final chewing gum product, or both, include extruders from Japan Steel Works, Leistriztz, Werner and Pfleiderer Corp., WLS, Buss Mfg. Co., Togum and Baker Perkins.
When gum bases are produced, whether by the batch-type method or with use of a continuous extrusion machine, the molten gum base is typically emptied into coated or lined pans which are then set aside to cool. Once cooled, the slabs or blocks of gum base are set aside or packed into boxes for later use in various chewing gum manufacturing processes. It is well known that a gum base product can be used for several final gum products, depending on the final composition of the chewing gum.
Methods used to handle the gum base products, including the steps of emptying the base into pans, transporting the pans to a cooling station, cooling the hot gum base material in the pans, and processing the cooled slabs of gum base are time-consuming and labor-intensive. Typically, it can take several hours for the gum base product to cool sufficiently for subsequent handling and processing.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for the production, cooling, and processing of gum base products. It is also an object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for cooling a gum base product in order to facilitate improved final processing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cooling apparatus for continuously cooling chewing gum bases and continuously handling them automatically from one stage to another.
These and other objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention are met by the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus, method, and system for handling and cooling gum base products. The gum base product, which preferably is made by a continuous extrusion process, is emptied into coated or lined pans which are then inserted into an automatic cooling apparatus. The cooling apparatus consists of a pair of cooling towers with spiral conveyors which, after passage of the gum base product therethrough, results in a cooled gum base product at the opposite end. The cooled gum base product is then automatically placed on an appropriate conveyor or pallet member so it can be ready for further processing relative to chewing gum production.
Preferably, one or more programmed material handling robots are used to automatically position the pans for filing, place the liquid chewing gum product in the spiral cooling towers, remove the cooled product from the cooler, and position the solidified product for subsequent handling.
Other benefits, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.